custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Phyrrus (SM)
Phyrrus is a legendary Ta-Vo-De-Matoran who fought in the ''Clash of Clans'' war. He led his clan, the Hybrids, to victory against the Titans. Biography The Desert Clans There are many clans in the desert, such as the Titans and Hybrids. Phyrrus was the leader of the Hybrids. Not much is known about his past other than that. However, it is known that the Titans were powerful warriors while the Hybrids and other Desert Clans were little more than hunters. Spherus Magna While Mata Nui fought Makuta Teridax, the Titans easily smashed the Rahkshi as well as Nektann's Legions, then watched as the Hybrids struggled to defend the other clans. Phyrrus played a large part in defending the Desert Clans. Shortly after Spherus Magna was rejoined, a great lake in the middle of a forest appeared before the formerly "Desert" Clans. The Titans, however, got no part of the lake due to their selfishness. The Desert Clans came together to form one big tribe divided into clans rather than just different clans. This angered the Titans even more and they wiped out one of the clans, resulting in the beginning of the Clash of Clans. Phyrrus was the leader of the Tribe and was the only one who was able to stand up to the Titan's leader. During the fight with the Titan's chief, Phyrrus gained immense power and transformed into a Toa, giving him the power to defeat him. The Truth After the Clash of Clans, Phyrrus soon learned what became of the Hybrids who transformed into Toas. He transformed into a Toa and gained immense power. However, the tradition that he had just learned was that when a Hybrid turns into a Toa, they must leave to find a new place where the Tribe can live without any fear. Phyrrus did as he was told. While journeying, he stumbled upon a fortress island, housing a Matoran village. He took residence here. Abilities and Traits Phyrrus is usually kind but can be very short-tempered and a bit of a hot-head. He is also a bit of a klutz. Phyrrus has been known to be very comedic when it comes to anything that doesn't call for too much of a serious attitude. Although at first he hated to fight, he trained himself to enjoy a good friendly fight and become excited when faced against strong opponents. His transformation powers allow him to transform into any of his three forms at will, increasing his power exponentially with each transformation. He is able to access all of his elemental powers thanks to his training in fighting, he is also able to charge any one of his elemental powers into his weapons. He has trained so much with his Sonics power that he is almost immune to it, however, he is only able to fully access his Sonics power when he is a Toa. He can use his fire power and imbue his crossbow with it to turn it into a jetpack. Appearances *Dark Forces Trivia *Phyrrus belongs to Phyrrus362. *The description, abilities and traits, and biography up until the universal collision was written by Phyrrus362. Category:Order of Mata Nui